The New Kid
by Max8080
Summary: Max was always the underdog at his old school, and dealing with this dangerous skill of his has been a challenge, an adventure in itself. But that's nothing compared to what's in store for him in Tower Prep. Includes my opinion on where Tower Prep is.
1. Powering Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep.**

**Max's POV: **

The boy had never been so calm in his life. This was huge, especially considering he had just been kidnapped and brought to a strange building in the middle of nowhere. He lay asleep on his bed, for exactly eight hours, before murmuring something and suddenly waking with a start.

For a second, he just stared into the eyes of the boy sitting on the foot of his bed. _What's he doing in my room?_ Max thought for a moment before remembering the events of the night before.

He had been at his home, smelling the smells of homemade cookies and moving his chess pieces around the board, pretending they were all in one big monochromatic party. The pawns were trying to stack themselves up like the Eiffel Tower, but instead they made the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and eventually, Stonehenge. The bishops slashed left and right, flirting with the queen and terrorizing the knights.

That's when the doorbell rang and things got complicated.

Home invaders. They knocked his mom down and tied her up, then held Max, his brother, and his dad at gunpoint and began to tie them up while the rest of the ski-masked punks (there were six overall) ransacked the house. Max was terrified. But at that point, something much weirder had happened. _Much_ weirder. Max's vision blurred, and he saw only blue.

But Max's mom's view was even weirder. Her son raised his right arm, which promptly disassembled and reformed like in a Transformer movie. Skin withered away and faded from sight like a bright light that had just been turned off, the afterimage slowly disappearing. Through all the layers of fear, anxiety and worry, she remembered the old Megaman game that she was reminded of as Max aimed what looked like a blue plasma cannon at the perps and fired.

Six shots. Six hits. Six _kills_. Max regained consciousness only for a few moments, and heard nothing but random buzzing and voices.

"Amy can't we-"

"He killed every last one of them!"

"He could, um, d-"

"No. Tower Prep is our only option."

_Sigh_. "O.K."

The buzzing grew louder and louder…then stopped. He heard murmurs, and then finally blacked out from the trauma.

**Chris's POV:**

"Oh, right. So, this must be Tower Prep," Max announced as he analyzed his surroundings.

The other boy (Chris) was confused that Max seemed to already know what Tower Prep was. But something else, too. Something else about this boy tingled at the back of his brain. What had he said before waking up? He couldn't remember, but it didn't matter. Chris couldn't wait to meet his new roommate, the first one he had had since he first arrived at Tower Prep.

"Yeah. How do-"

"I heard my parents talking about it before I blacked out."

"Oh. So what's your power? Mine's animal mimicry."

"What? I'm not in the mood for more confusion. When's breakfast?"

"You're not even concerned? Where am I? What is this place? I'm scared? What do you mean by 'power'? Aren't you curious? Huh? HUH?"

Max was now downright ticked off.

"Respectively: Yes, but internally. Probably an island in the Indian Ocean*. It's a school. Not really. I don't want to talk about it. No. Nada. Not at all. Now let me eat in peace." Max walked out, oblivious to the fact he was still wearing what he called his 'hibernation suit'.

Chris was disappointed. He had been told by the older students that it was always a fun sight when new students woke up, and he felt cheated.

As he jogged outside the dorm to tell Max about uniforms, he heard Whisper 119 telling the students what was going on that day. All of a sudden, Chris stopped short and almost collapsed in worry, for he had just remembered what Max had said just before waking up:

"Whisper 800, powering up."

**Hey! Second story I've made! The other one is Gent's Adventures in Camp Half-Blood. Waddaya think? Please review, I need some constructive criticism. **

***This is my opinion. Let me show you the evidence:**

**Ian notices that the stars are out of place. Assuming that Ian lived in the Northern Hemisphere, they would need to be in the Southern Hemisphere to have a different star formation.**

**From Episode 1 we know that Tower Prep is surrounded by water on at least one side. This is a guess, but for maximum security and isolation, and island seems more suitable than mainland or peninsula.**

**It seems to be quite remote. Assuming it is far, far from any other land, it is either in the Atlantic Ocean, the Indian Ocean, or is one of the islands in the Pacific Ocean.**

**Most uniforms at Tower Prep are long-sleeved, hinting at the fact that the environment is somewhat cold. Therefore, Tower Prep must be far from the Equator, but not too far.**

**With all this said, the most suitable place for Tower Prep is the Indian Ocean, with the numerous Pacific Islands taking a close second.**

**Review and tell me what you think! Or not…**


	2. Meeting Whisper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep.**

**A/N: In Episode 1 during the part in the forest when Ian notices **_**Sato Systems…**_** was that not a GPS? Could someone shed some light on that for me in the review section? Thanks.**

**Max's POV:**

The voice was almost heavenly. Max instantly felt strong affections for this girl, and needed to find her right away.

"Where is she?" he asked a random student. Max was still in his hibernation suit.

In between laughs, the guy blurted, "Administratiaahaha!"

"Thanks!" And with that, he was off.

Had anyone been watching close enough as he sliced and diced through the crowds, they would have seen miniature bouncy pads where the bottom of his feet were, to increase speed, and hard blue tiny shields on his forearms to help him barricade through the hordes of students. But alas, no one cared enough to notice these adaptive oddities that seemed so natural to Max.

Max had known about this for about two weeks, spending most of his free time experimenting and seeing what they could do. But he had only been at the tip of the iceberg when the "Incident" occurred.

Max hurriedly bolted through Administration, and didn't stop until he found Whisper. But when he did, he was heartbroken.

Whisper 119 was a computer.

An advanced AI computer, but a computer nonetheless. Max couldn't believe he had had feelings for it, even for a moment. But he had. And he… he still did.

_No. Whisper is a computer, and dating her would be wrong,_ the good side of him scolded. _But you're a computer too!_ His bad side retorted. _That's only a hypothesis, _Max's logical side informed them,_ but the odds are for it_. _Verdict = reached,_ said a part of him he couldn't quite identify. _Verdict/max_robot_human_hybridCommand-code-C_452-846-1423/commence. _

Max walked toward the triple-chambered glass display that supposedly contained Whisper.

"Um," Max started, "I'm M—"

"There you are!" Chris burst into the room at the exact wrong moment and started to drag him away.

"We need to get you in that HOODIE!" Apparently Chris was quite fond of the hoodie style.

"No!" But it was too late.

_Another time_ said his good side.

_Go! Punch him! Get your girl_! Said his bad side.

_Administration is open any time during school hours, and if you go after 6__th__ period, you should have 15 minutes with the Artificial Intelligence computer,_ said his logical side.

_Observation/emotion_detect/emotion_angst-depression-love-dissapointment-longing-anxiety-angermomentary_resentmenthuman_ChrisAngusWagner_, said his…computer…robot…side?

But whatever the personality, the message was clear: He wasn't getting Whisper 119.

Not yet, anyway. But he would.

Max would make sure of that.

**A/N: I think I'm doing kind of good! Please review!**


	3. The Program

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep. You probably don't either. Suck it up.**

**Chris' POV:**

His hopes had faltered when he rushed into Administration to get Max. But Chris had to tell Max. Tell him what? His mind questioned. You don't know for sure that he's related to Whisper. And his mind had a point. But Chris had to let Max in on it before he investigated further.

"Max, there's something I need to tell you," Chris started.

"What?" Max inquired while selecting his attire.

"I heard you say, 'Whisper 800, powering up,' before waking up."

Max's expression melded from confusion to understanding, then to worry and finally to denial.

"That could mean anything."

"It could. It couldn't. I say we find out tonight, after the monitors have finished their rounds."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. I haven't even been here one _morning_ and you're already suggesting that we sneak off and_ explore_? At least let me _learn_ the rules before I go and _break _them."

"Fine, then."

So they went to class.

**Max's POV:**

Classes seemed very interesting. They learned something completely new each day, which was definitely outside the norm at his old school.


	4. The End?

**::: PLEASE READ:::**

**A/N/Disclaimer: I don't own Cartoon Network. Also, I am having a lot of trouble with this story, partially due to the fact that Tower Prep has such a secret, isolated setting and it is very hard to come up with an original storyline. Therefore, I will "end" the story now, and make it vague enough so that I can add more as I see fit. O.K? Oh, and one other thing: I seem to have cut off on the last chapter, so I'll start there.**

**Max's POV:**

So classes were unique, the food was good, and the uniforms were hip. So what? There was another girl in the school that might just understand him! He walked on air the rest of the day. Then night came and everything changed.

"You set?" Chris asked as Max as they got ready.

"Set. But how are we going to get past?"

"Aha. Check a look." Chris walked over to his nightstand, pulled out the single, extra-large drawer (the kind that looks like two drawers when it's actually one big one) from the frame, and motioned towards the hole. It was a just-big-enough chamber with a ladder built in, leading down a tunnel.

"I found it last term." And with that, they were off.

It was dark. _Really _dark. Max suggested turning back, but Chris just sat there concentrating. Soon something—it was too dark to see—sprouted from his forehead and began to glow, like a glow stick—no, like a—no, a… an angler fish! Ah. So _that_ was what Chris meant when he said animal mimicry.

They continued on, and nothing eventful happened on their way to Administration.

When they finally made it, Max went first, and Chris stood guard.

"Um…Whisper?" At first nothing happened, but then:

"Hello, Maxamillion Andreas Walker."

"You can call me Max"

"Hello, Max. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I needed to ask you something, and it couldn't wait."

"What?"

"Um…" Max faltered. What were the chances that Whisper 119 would know anything about him? But he had to try.

"Do you have any records of an advanced model of Whisper, like, say…800?"

"…" The silence was unbearable. A minute passed.

"Yes." Still silence.

"What are they?"

Whisper said nothing. The room was silent, save for Max's breathing, Chris's breath, faint beeping, footsteps…footsteps?

Chris dropped in. "We need to go. _Now_." But it was too late.

"What are you doing here?" A monitor. Two monitors. Too many.

Max just stood there. _Oh, no_. His vision was blurring and turning blue again. But this time he was aware of what was going on. Max pointed at them with his middle finger. His family considered that rude, and he wasn't sure why the middle of all fingers. But he did, and the tip split and slid back on his finger. Two blurs flashed past Chris, and colorful feathers sprouted from the monitor's necks.

The one thought going through Chris's head: _Oh, man! So cool! So he's like Inspector Gadget without the stupid! Sweet!_

The one thought going through Max's head: _Oh, snaps, I hope those weren't poison darts. _

(Alas, they weren't. Both monitors woke up the next day without any trouble…or recollection of the previous night.)

**Chris's POV:**

They quickly made it through the tunnels. About halfway, Max suddenly stopped. Chris found out why too late, and slammed into someone's side.

"Ow! CJ, was that you?"

"I'm back here!" whispered someone further down the adjacent tunnel. Everyone's eyes, though, soon fell upon Chris's organic light.

"Who are you?" They clearly seemed surprised to find someone else in the tunnels.

"I was about to ask _YOU _the same thing!" Chris tried to sound cool, but he was actually just as surprised as them.

"I think," said the guy Chris had bumped into, "that it would be very nice…for you all to go back to your rooms, go to sleep, and forget this ever happened."

Chris's expression went blank. He suddenly needed to get to his room faster than ever, and he should get some sleep and push this incident from his memory. He crawled through.

"Chris? Where are you going?" Max's voice seemed far away. Chris climbed through and got to his room. He fell upon his bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Max's POV:**

"Chris? Where are you going?" But when Chris climbed back up to their room, Max concluded that he had bigger worries.

The other kids looked surprised and murmured with each other something about _Gabe_ and _power_ and _why didn't it work?_

"Um… I'm right here? Max Walker."

A pause. "Gabe Foressstah, how do you know about the tunnels?"

"Chris found them." Another pause. The rest of the team slowly introduced themselves (if you don't already know their names, then why are you reading this fan fiction?), and everyone established that no, they wouldn't tell anyone.

Suddenly, Max's eyes glowed blue and colors filled his view. Thermal cam. But why… Suddenly he saw it. Two red shapes at his dorm's door, knocking.

"Sorry, got to go." Max quickly crawled further, but it was too late. The figures walked in and started to look around. Max had to think of something… He thought he might pee himself.

_Pee himself_! That was it! His body kind of took over, and soon he had unscrewed the bolts on a wall with a thumb screwdriver. He slipped out into the hall and walked towards the monitors.

"There you are! What were you doing outside your dorm?"

"I had to go, but I thought I saw a rat in the toilet, so I went to look for a different one I could use."

They sighed, and Max heard murmurs of _new kid_ and _wuss_. But it was worth it. He slipped in, closed the door, and proceeded to let out a huge, dying-cow groan when he saw a laptop Whisper 119 access laptop sitting right there on his desk. If only...

He sat at the computer and saw a file on the screen. He took a closer look…

**Files on Project Whisper: Model 800**

It was encrypted to no end. But Max, being part computer himself, easily cracked it. After an hour, he got the information. Blueprints. Wonderful blueprints. Wonderful blueprints showing almost everything built into Max, everything he could do and use.

Useful things, like a pencil sharpener and stapler. Silly things, like an inflatable air bag in his butt used to launch him into the air. Deadly, horrendous things like a poison needle of tetrodotoxin (look it up) and a pistol. Nice things, like a Band-Aid dispenser and a miniature oven. It was almost too much. But apart from the blueprints, there was nothing. Nothing except…an email. Max leaned in and read closer.

**To: 1h0e9a0d4m7a8s3t9e0r12748917**

** From: **

** Subject: Progress Report**

** Things are going exactly as planned. The research is complete, and construction has started. There are a few things, though, that we shall require, such as some samples of Corvis-H40 and Chemica Desin, for possible "Ability Cancellation and Termination System*. But overall, things are going smoothly.**

** Considering the success of Whisper 119, Whisper 758 is sure to be a major step in AI robotics. He will make the perfect R.A.S.A. (We just made up the term, and it means Retrieval, Assistance, and Security Android. At this rate, we should be done sometime in the second week of June. **

** Sincerely, 6m5r3.6e1l3i9t3e561938**

***P.S. If the A.C.T.S works, we will probably change the project's name to Whisper 800, so I'll let you know when we have the results. **

Max couldn't believe it. His birthday was June 13. Was he really created to kidnap kids, and then help keep them here at Tower Prep? And so many weapons—did they mean it to be like that? Would he actually need them? And—he had been brought here as a student. Did he escape, or something? Could he really cancel other kid's powers? So many questions pierced through Max's head. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

He would have to think about this.

**Ian's POV:**

"So what? He's a robot?" The idea seemed ridiculous, but that was what they had concluded. It was the only explanation.

"So what do we do? I mean, he knows about the tunnels, and Gabe's skill didn't work."

"I still think we should let him in," CJ protested.

Ian sighed. "O.K. Tomorrow." The rest of the group clapped. Ian put his fist out. Everyone else followed suit, and they headed off to their rooms.

Max was in.

And Chris, yea, him too, yea…

Maybe not. But either way, things were about to get a lot more interesting.

**A/N: WOW! That's probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. The story is technically over, and it will be listed as complete, but each time I get inspiration, I'll add a new adventure. Please review, no flames, blah, blah, blah. Tootles!**


End file.
